What it is
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: I don’t own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would not be dead and him, Harry, and Remus would be together, but alas its as I said I don’t own it. cries Pairings: SiriusHarryRemus also theirs SeverusRonRating: M may be lower but I put it higher just to be sa
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would not be dead and him, Harry, and Remus would be together, but alas its as I said I don't own it. cries

Pairings: Sirius/Harry/Remus also theirs Severus/Ron

Rating: M may be lower but I put it higher just to be safe

Summery: Sequel to What it might be. Its been 5 years since the dark lord disappeared. Nobody seems to know what happened and who dose know is not speaking. Remus is pregnant again! Sirius doesn't fell well, and what's going on with Severus?

What it is.

Chapter 1: Ron's pov

I sigh as I lift a cup before it spills on one of the twins heads. They always seem to get into some sort of trouble. It been awhile since the house was quiet. Well that's expected with 7 kids, but really the screaming for no reason could be stopped. Normally I would do something about it but for some reason I just don't want to waste the energy. They'll just be at it again in 5 minutes anyway. I look down when I feel a tug at my shirt. It was Cady. She's Harry's little girl. She'll be turning 4 in a couple of weeks. I wonder what she wants for her birthday. Though I guess she'll get whatever she wants and then some.

"Yes Cady?" I ask as I turn to go back up to our landing. Sometimes I wonder how we ever found them. It was a terror playing hid n' go seek.

"Andrew's being mean to me uncle Ron ." She whined.

"Am not!" Andrew yelled as he ran past up with one toy or another. Andrews my second youngest at 5. Martin's 4, and the twins of terror, Jake and Ryan are both 7. They stick together no matter what. I never even bothered trying to get them to go off in there own direction. After all I know what it's like to have twins around what with my brothers and all.

I stick out my hand and wait. Three seconds later I have the back of Andrew's shirt in my grip. "What's this I hear about you being mean to Cady?" I asked not even sure if I wanted to know the answer. He looked up at me and pouted.

"Daddy she has cooties! I cant play with her what if I catch them?!" He asked in what he thought was a whisper. I just shook my head.

"Andrew go to your father and ask him where cooties come from. Then write what he says until I say you can stop." I say sternly. He pouts but I just point a finger in the direction of the stairs. It was about time Severus wake up anyway.

Cady thanked me and left to play. I walked to the front door. "Jake tell your father that I left and I'll be back whenever." I call out before I leave. I just need some air, lately it just feels like its all about everyone but me. I need sometime to clear my head. I decide to go and visit our daughter. She would be what 17-18 years old today if she had lived. It's still hard to talk about her in front of anyone including Severus. She was a wonderful child, who didn't deserve what happened to her. Yet it was her who chose it.

--flash back--

A girl with dark black hair and blue eyes was walking down the path to shadow Manor. She was caring with her a necklace. A worn out and raggedy necklace. She could only be around the age of 13 maybe 14. She looks up as the sun starts to rise. There's blood coming down the side of her mouth. She smiles as she sees the Manor. "I made it home." She whispers before falling down. Even as the door to the Manor opens and people rush out to help its to late.

She turns her head towards the Manor and the people who are running towards her and smiles again when she sees a man dressed in all black with shoulder length black hair calling out to her. He was the first to reach her. " I made it home daddy." she choked out as more blood spilled from her mouth tainting the pure white snow around her red. "I saved you daddy, I would never allow them to hurt you. Your not that person anymore. I told the dark lord what you were suppose to. And I came home. I came home to you daddy." She said before her eyes fell closed for the last time.

Severus sat there with tears running down his face. He couldn't believe that his only child had protected He looked down at her hands and saw within her grasp was something. He pulled her hand to his and opened it. Within her hand was a necklace, the necklace that he had given to her at the age of 4. He had told her then that it was very precious and that she should never lose it or let it get broken. She had looked up and him and nodded her head with a smile. "It'll never leave my side daddy." She had said. Its funny how you remember the little things like that.

It was then that Harry and Ron apperated into the Manor yard. They saw her and nodded to each other. They called for all of the people in the yard to get off the property. When everyone was gone others started to apperate into the yard. Spells were being fired in every direction and Harry and Ron were running toward the Manor. She took one last breath and died.

The entire seen started to go black.

--end flashback--

That was her last memory. I saw it along with Severus and Harry. Were the only ones who really know what happened that day. Well us and our daughter. I still don't know all that really happened. It had taken all of 4 hours to get all the death eaters knocked out. Then we ran down the stairs hoping Voldemort would follow. He didn't right away, he tried to awaken his death eaters but couldn't. It took him 4 more hours before he got tired of waiting and came down after us. We had hid behind the door so that when he went in we could close the door on him. It was surprisingly easy. He was out cold within 3 minutes. He hasn't woken up since then.

I sit down next to the grave and put my hand on a could stone. It read:

Emily Snape

Age 14

She was a wonderful daughter and friend to all.

May she rest in peace.

I feel tears run down my face as I sit here in the freezing cold thinking about the day she left us. It wasn't fair to her or us but it is what it is. I tell that to anyone who asks me about her or how I feel. Yet I want her back, I'd give almost anything to have my baby back. She was my little girl.

I look around when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I see Severus and the boys there all dressed up and waiting for me. He smiles at me and holds out his hand for me to get out of the snow. I look at the stone one more time before I let him pull me up.

He holds me close and kissed me softly. "I'll always be here for you." He whispers into my ear. I look at him and my family. I may have lost a child but I gained 11 more people in the process. We all walked home together. As we walked in the door we heard Sirius yell "What do you mean it may not be ours?!" Yep this is my family and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I made myself cry writing that. Well leave a review and let me know what you think. I give Oreo pies to people who review.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would not be dead and him, Harry,  
and Remus would be together, but alas its as I said I don't own it. :cries:

Pairings: Sirius/Harry/Remus also there's Severus/Ron

Rating: M may be lower but I put it higher just to be safe

Summery: Sequel to What it might be. Its been 5 years since the dark lord  
disappeared. Nobody seems to know what happened and who does know is not  
speaking. Remus is pregnant again! Sirius doesn't feel well, and what's  
going on with Severus?

What it is

Chapter 2: Severus' pov.  
I see Harry calmly walk past me as a book goes flying over his head. I'm not   
sure I want to find out what's going on or not. "Harry what's going on?!"  
Ron demanded before I could stop him.  
"Oh the usual, Remus having a kid not by us Sirius trying to kill the real  
father who happens to be in your study at the moment. That kinda thing." He  
answered as he bent down to Dillon, who's 3, and picks him up so he'll stop  
crying. I knew we shouldn't have asked what was going on.

Sirius and Remus had been up there alone for about 3 minutes now. Remus  
should be coming down for help any second. I move and sit down on the bench  
by the door so I can watch the proceedings without interfering. I counted to   
five seconds, and sure enough Remus came down the stairs and runs to Harry  
and Dillon. "Harry will you please come help me calm Sirius down?" Harry  
looked at him like he was crazy. I personally think he is but that's not the  
point.  
"Help him not kill the person who had sex with you?! Who was so arrogant   
that they even got you knocked up!? What do I look like to you?!" Harry  
yelled.  
"Ok I deserved that, but it was only once and it was a mistake! I'm so sorry  
baby. It'll never happen again I swear." Remus said and then looked down at  
the ground in submissive way.

"Damn right it wont because Sirius won't let you leave the house without one  
of us ever again! Nor do I blame him! What were you thinking?" Harry yelled.  
I saw Remus let out a small sigh. It seems he noticed Harry's word choice   
too. I suppose that I knew he would never really leave them but a man can  
dream can't he? "I know what I did was beyond wrong but please help me calm  
Sirius down, after all we don't want to be visiting him behind bars do we?"  
Remus whined. Harry sighed, walked over and handed me Dillon and followed  
Remus up stairs to calm Sirius down. I saw Ron and the kids follow behind   
them to see what happens. I looked down at Dillon. "I guess it's just me and  
you kid." I said.

Ron's pov:

I rushed up the stairs to help Harry if he needs it. Ok and maybe I wanted  
to see what this person looked like. After all were talking about Remus so  
he must be good looking. I hear the kids come up behind me and turn to tell  
them to go off and play. "Don't even try it dad. Your up hear to see what he  
looks like just as we want to and you know we'll just find a different way   
to do it if you make us leave!" The twins whispered as I was about to make  
them leave. I swear they're my brothers' made over. I just shake my head but  
say nothing else.

"Sirius stop you can't kill him!" I heard Harry shout.  
"Why not?!" Sirius demanded.  
"Because then you would be sent to jail. And if your in jail how can you be  
apart of this child's life and Remus from behind bars?" Harry said trying to  
stay calm about all of this.  
"You would so easily let him off the hook for cheating on us?!" Sirius  
demanded as he sat down seeing that he wouldn't be able to kill him.  
"No I don't and he will have to prove that he can be trusted before I let  
him back into my heart, but do you really want to give it all up on one   
mistake?" Harry asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh my first good cliffy! What do you think? Tell me in a review! I give out  
cookies and pies to people who review! You know you want Oreo pie! All you  
have to do to get it is review! What are you still hear for?


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would not be dead and him,  
Harry, and Remus would be together, but alas its as I said I don't own it.  
:cries:

Pairings: Sirius/Harry/Remus also there's Severus/Ron

Rating: M may be lower but I put it higher just to be safe

Summary: Sequel to What it might be. Its been 5 years since the dark lord  
disappeared. Nobody seems to know what happened and who does know is not  
speaking. Remus is pregnant again! Sirius doesn't feel well, and what's  
going on with Severus?

What it is

Chapter 3: Harry's pov

Sirius just walked away not saying anything. Remus seems to be in shock. Why  
he gets to be shocked, I don't know. He whimpers and sits down on the   
nearest chair. I sigh and walk over to him. I was about to hug him and tell  
him it would be ok, but that would be a lie and I don't like to lie to him.  
I see his shoulders start to shake; well I guess sometimes you got to do  
what you have to do regardless of what you like. I kneel down and wrap my  
arms around him.

"Don't worry Remy, Sirius will come around you know he's just a little upset  
right now." I say softly to him. He just whimpers and buries his head into  
the side of my neck. I hate it when one of them is upset like this and what  
with Sirius as pissed off as he is, he won't want to be around Remus for a   
while. We'd never leave him, not over something so trivial. At least I hope  
Sirius won't. With him there's never a sure thing.

"Look I'll talk to him but you have to realize that what you did is wrong  
and that you will have to try and earn our trust back." I said. He nods his  
head and looks over to the guy sitting there looking like this was nothing  
but an ordinary family visit. "What do you want? Why are you even here? How  
did you know I was pregnant?!" Remus all but yelled at the man.  
"Well I think he planed the how you get pregnant thing." I told Remus.  
"Who's pregnant daddy?" Cady asked. I was so not answering that.  
"Well you and daddy can go down stairs and talk about it with the rest of  
the family while Ron and I deal with this guy, ok honey?" I said as Ron came  
out into the clearing. Remus looked up at me with wide eyes.  
"You want me to tell them?!" Remus choked out. I nodded and pointed to the  
stairs. He sighed, picked up Cady, and herded the rest of the children down  
the stairs.

"What do you want?!" I demanded of this guy. "Hell, what's your name?"  
"My name is Doran and I just wanted to make sure I get visitation rights to  
my child." He said it as simply as though we were discussing the weather.  
Like it was just an irritating little fly which he wanted out of the way.  
"Well seeing as how I'm sure that you don't even have a house to take the   
kid to, I don't see why we should let you have anything at all to do with  
the kid. You only want to be as much trouble as you possibly can be. Well,  
you did a great job so why don't you just leave and never come back." Ron  
snapped at the man. The man snorted and looked away.  
"I would ask for full custody of the kid but if it's part werewolf like it's  
fucked up dad then I don't want to be bothered with it more than I have to  
be." Doran said. I was about to pull out my wand and kill the bastard, but   
Ron was faster than me and had already made him disappear. "Where did you  
send him?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.  
"Timbucktwo."

We walked into the room just as Remus finished explaining that there would  
be an addition to the family. I just hope Sirius agrees with that. I nod my  
thanks to Ron before I go off in search of Sirius. I found him in our room   
looking at old pictures of us and of when he and Remus were both pregnant at  
the same time. I sat down next to him and watched as he flipped through  
picture after picture. After he was looking at the same picture for about 45  
minutes I turned him around and pulled him into a hug. "I know it hurts to  
think that Remus, our Remus would do that but he did and now the question  
is, what are we going to do about it?" I say softly. He sighs and leans back  
on me.  
"Well I know one thing for sure." He says.  
"What?"  
"He won't be allowed to leave the house alone ever again. We have to be with  
him at all times." He murmured.  
"What? You think he'll cheat on us again?" I asked.  
"No, but if that guy wants custody of the kid, so that people won't know who  
he slept with."  
"So you did hear what he said."  
"Yes and I won't let him hurt what's mine!" Sirius growled.

I smiled and nodded, I won't let anyone hurt what's mine either. I love them  
both, and could never imagine what life would be like without one of them.   
Remus made a mistake but he will learn from this mistake and never do said  
mistake again, unless he wants to die.  
I was about to go and inform Remus of our decision when I heard a noise. It   
was a screech, almost like a deadbolt being moved. There was only one  
deadbolt in the entire house; it was on the door. I got up and started to  
run towards the kitchen.

-  
Who went down that door? Why did they go there? Will he awaken? If he does  
what will happen? Read and Review to find out what happens next. And as   
always you'll get a goodie if you review.


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would not be dead and him, Harry,  
and Remus would be together, but alas its as I said I don't own it. :cries:

Pairings: Sirius/Harry/Remus also there's Severus/Ron

Rating: M may be lower but I put it higher just to be safe

Summary: Sequel to What it might be. Its been 5 years since the dark lord  
disappeared. Nobody seems to know what happened and who does know is not  
speaking. Remus is pregnant again! Sirius doesn't feel well, and what's  
going on with Severus?

What it is

Chapter 4:

Ron's pov

I was holding Dillon as Severus went to see what kind of damage had been  
done in the study when I heard it. There was a loud noise , almost like a  
screech. I knew what that meant. I pushed Dillon into Remus's hands making  
him cry, then took off into the kitchen. The door that lead down to the  
other door was open. Harry rushed into the room a couple seconds after I  
went down the hall. I saw Martin about to open the other door and nearly   
died. "MARTIN, NO DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Both Harry and I yelled at the same  
time.

He turned to look at us just as he was about to pull the dead bolt back.  
"Huh? Why not daddy? I just wanted to know what's behind there." He said and   
turned to pull it open. Luckily I got there before he could finish opening  
it. I grabbed him up and handed him off to Harry who took him back up stairs.  
I locked the door and headed back up my self. I had to stop for a second to  
calm my racing heart. When I had seen Martin there I was so scared that he  
would open the door and that he would wake up and kill everyone. When I  
calmed down and the fear went away, I became angry. I went out into the   
kitchen and saw Severus shouting at Harry and saw Martin crying on the  
floor.

"Severus shut up!" I yelled at him the went over to Martin and grabbed his  
arm.  
"Don't you ever go down there again do you hear me! DO YOU?! If I ever catch   
you even near the door again I beat you myself is that clear?!" I all but  
screamed at him. He was in tears and all I could think about was what would  
have happened if he had opened the door. Severus had had enough and came  
over and pulled him up into his arms telling him it was ok. "No Severus,  
it's not ok, he could have been hurt or even killed! That's not ok!" I  
yelled at him. "Neither is scaring your son so bad that he's afraid of you!  
I don't care what it is, you've done enough, he knows its wrong and he was  
spanked now drop it." Severus said and then walked away.

When they left the kitchen I sat down and let myself stop and think. I felt  
a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Harry who nodded at the doorway.  
I stood up and pointed at the door with my wand with him. We both said an   
incantation and the door slammed shut and started to lock itself up. I went  
even a bit further and sealed the door with a locking spell. We both turned  
around about to go to our own study to talk when we saw everyone else still  
there. Harry shrugged his shoulder as well as I did. They didn't know what  
was down there but I did and no matter how angry they get I wont let them  
get hurt and neither would Harry.

"Anyone who goes down there will get the worst beating of their life's is  
that understood!?" Harry called out to all the children who backed up a  
little, but they all nodded their heads yes. Remus told all the kids to go  
back to the front room. They didn't need to be told twice. "What were you  
thinking?! Spanking Martin like that! You might have even left a hand  
print!" Sirius yelled at Harry.  
"It'll be good that he left a print! He could have died! He'll know now not  
to go down there ever again." I said calmly.  
"What could be down there that could ever make hitting our children like  
that ok?!" Sirius demanded of me.

"You are not to go down there either!" We both said at once when we saw  
Sirius start forward.  
"Ok then just tell us what's down there. You were always so secretive when  
it came to that room. If you want us to help keep the children out you need  
to tell us what we're facing. What if they get down there one day? What kind  
of spells should we use?" Remus said as he sat down at the table. Severus  
came back in and glared at us before he sat down too. Harry and I looked at  
each other and nodded.

"There is no spell to use if that door opens. You just have to run and hide.  
Don't even go to get the child if the door opens." Harry said and I nodded.  
"What would make you think I would leave my child down there with no help?!"  
All three demanded at once. I sighed and decided to tell them the whole   
story. About how and why Emily died.

-  
Want to know why Emily died? Well go on and review! It'll make me type  
faster and then you'll get your chapter faster. Plus you'd get COOKIES! Lol  
go on and push the purple button.


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would not be dead and him,   
Harry, and Remus would be together, but alas it's as I said I don't own it.  
:cries:

Pairings: Sirius/Harry/Remus also there's Severus/Ron

Rating: M may be lower but I put it higher just to be safe

Summary: Sequel to What it might be. Its been 5 years since the dark lord  
disappeared. Nobody seems to know what happened and who does know is not  
speaking. Remus is pregnant again! Sirius doesn't feel well, and what's  
going on with Severus?

What it is

Chapter 5:

Ron's pov

"What is down there?" Severus asked after the room had been silent for too  
long. I wanted him just to know already. I would have to relive that  
nightmare again and now so would he. I never meant for him to be hurt. I  
don't even really know what all happened. "Neither of us are sure of exactly  
how it came into her possession, but it did, and she knew what we were going  
to do. She didn't like what we planed so she decided to do something about  
it." Harry said quietly as he sank into a chair beside me. They all looked a  
little lost. "Who knew what plan? Why did you even have a plan?" Remus asked  
for all of them.

"Emily, knew our plan to stop Voldemort." There was a collective gasp around  
the table.  
"What does Emily have to do with any of this!?" Severus yelled.  
"Well she was the person who set into motion her own demise. When we built   
this house the sole purpose of it was to entrap Voldemort in here. The room  
in the basement is where it all happened. There's a magical knock out gas  
down there always going through the whole room. All we had to do was get him  
into the room. Only problem was we had no way to get him here without dying  
anyway. That was where you were suppose to come in." Harry said and looked   
away.

"We were going to ask you to finally let him know that you had been  
betraying him all along. Then act like you were running away and aparate  
back here where they would follow you and he would too." Harry continued to  
tell them.  
"Only somehow Emily found out about what we were planning to do and thought   
that you would be in too much danger. She obviously didn't like that so she  
decided to go in and act as you." I finished off for Harry.

"You mean to tell me you let your daughter do this?" Sirius asked me  
unbelievably. "No, we didn't know she knew until it was too late. On the  
morning that we were to tell you of our plan we received a letter from her  
telling us of her plan." Harry said as I got up to get the letter to show   
them.

Dear Dad,  
I know of your plan, it matters not how, I just do. I can not allow daddy to  
be hurt. I've taken the polyjuice potion and took it. I'm going to do just  
as you wanted and led them back to the house. By the time you get this I'll   
already be gone so don't bother coming after me, just be ready and don't  
die. I love everyone bye.

Emily

I saw Severus shoulders start to shake so I stood up and went to him. I   
pulled him close and held him tight. "I'm so sorry baby, we went for her but  
it was too late, she was already gone. We looked and searched but we still  
haven't got a clue as to how she knew what was going on." I said and buried  
my head in his shoulder. "The point is she went and lured them back here and   
we took them out and tricked Voldemort into the basement and put him to  
sleep. That's why we were so scared when he went down there. We didn't want  
him to awaken." Harry finished explaining to everyone in the room. "And  
that's why we say there's no spell you can use, just to get as far away as  
possible." I whispered out to the room.

"Then why don't we all move? We can just have another manor created far away  
from here." Remus asked us. Harry and I shook our head. "Our magic is what   
was supposed to seal the door, we can't stray too far for too long or it  
will weaken." Harry explained to Remus. I then looked at Harry getting an  
idea. "We might have to stay here but they don't. Why don't they build  
another manor and live there?" I asked Harry.  
"Umm... What, no, no way are we leaving you here alone. Hell, we're not  
leaving you period." Severus and Sirius said.  
"Actually that's not a bad idea at all." Harry said agreeing with me.  
"No, we will not be leaving you so stop spouting this nonsense." Remus said  
getting a little agitated.  
"It could be safer for you and the kids if you were away from here." Harry  
said reasonable.  
"We've made it this long, we can make it the rest of the way. Soon the kids   
will be mostly at school and we won't have to worry about them opening the  
door." Severus said trying to reason with us.

"At any rate we wouldn't leave anyway, after all the kids need their dad and  
uncles." Remus said then stood up. "Can I still sleep in our room?" Sirius  
and I both blinked, the fight seemed so senseless now. We both nodded our   
assent. "Well then I'm going to put down all the kids and then head off to  
sleep myself." Remus said then left yawning. We all slowly followed his  
lead.

Harry's pov:

I walked into our room about an hour and a half after both Sirius and Remus  
had gone to bed. Ron and I had stayed up just talking about any and  
everything. I was just about to open the door when I heard them talking so I  
stopped and listened. It's not like I was easdropping or anything, after all  
I was married to them so I had a right to know what they were saying! Even  
if I was hearing it from behind a closed door! Nope not easdropping at all.

"I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I also know that saying sorry doesn't  
make it better or right, but I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me  
Sirius." Remus had to be the one talking.  
"I know and after everything we found out this evening I'm not even sure if  
its worth it to be mad at you. Just promise me you won't do it again. Swear  
to me Remus that you'll never leave us like that again." Sirius asked of  
him.  
"I swear to you my love that there is no other I hold dear than you and  
Harry. It was a mistake that will never happen again." There was a muffled   
noise and then you could hear clothes being yanked off. I was tempted to  
walk in on them but instead I turned away.

I would let them have tonight alone. I walked to each and every kid's room  
to check on them. They were all asleep except for the twins and Martin. I  
walked into Martins room and sat down next to his bed. "I know your mad at  
me but it was for your own good." I said "I love you Martin and nothing will  
ever change that, but you must promise me never to go down there again ok?"  
He sniffed and nodded his head yes. I smiled and motioned for him to give me  
a hug. He jumped into my arms and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry uncle Harry, I  
just wanted to see what was there." I nodded and laid him back down. When I  
went past the twins rooms again they both had fallen asleep on Ryan's bed. I  
switched there light off and went into the study to lay upon the couch for  
the night.

Gases slowly leaked through a crack left in the sealing. They slowly spread  
through the whole house causing every one to slowly fall asleep.

Daily Profit

Where is everybody?:  
There was a full on investigation of the 12 missing people yet know no one  
knows where they have disappeared to. There manor was never available  
unless you were present with someone to get there, so no one can search the  
manor for clues as to what happened to them. They all just seemed to  
disappear from the face of the planet...

25 years later:

"Kale what is this place? There's no mansion mentioned on the map." Kasey  
asked.  
"I don't know but lets go and find out!" Kale shouted and started running   
towards the mansion.  
"I don't know, this is really weird. I mean we're in the middle of the  
Amazon Forest, since when do people build houses in the middle of an  
Amazon?" Kasey asked yet she followed Kale into the old mansion. When the  
door swung open gases started to seep out into the forest. Kale and Kasey   
waited a while then went into the mansion with a mask covering the bottom  
half of their faces.

They walked into some kind of study first and saw a boy laying on the couch.  
Kale ran up to him and shook the boy. "Hey, man you alive, come on wake up!"   
Kale called out to the sleeping boy. Then the boy started to awaken.  
"Huh? Who are you and how did you get into my house?!" He shouted. "Sirius,  
Remus, Ron, Severus hurry and get down here, there's something weird going  
on!" He then shouted up a stair case.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm thinking of leaving it just like this and not writing anymore to this   
fic. What do you think? A good cliffhanger or what? Well leave a review  
stating what you want and maybe I'll reconsider.


End file.
